One Last Chance
by Hellhound Unleashed
Summary: Naruto travels back in time when he couldn't defeat Madara. As he does this,he realizes he lived through missions and fights by luck. See how Naruto changes his gennin life. But will it be for better or worse? Suck at summaries.PowerfulNaruto about Kage
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys. This is my first fanfic. Soooo enjoy! **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto does. And if I did, Sasuke would have died long time ago! **

**Warnings: This story will contain Naruto being a Kage level ninja. **

"Why aren't you listening to me?!?!"- Speaking

'_Because you're a fucking moron!'-_Thinking

**ME A MORON?-**Jutsu

"**Yes you! You ungrateful ningen!"- Demon or bijuu-mode jinchuuriki**

'**Hey! I wasn't the one who brought us back in time!'- Demon thinking**

Nothing. Naruto saw nothing. Though you always see something never nothing. I guess you can say Naruto saw blackness. Nothing else. He looked all around trying to find out where he w as.

"**Don't move around too much boy. It's annoying"** A deep growl arose from nowhere. "Kyuubi?! What the hell, w-where the hell are we?!?!" Naruto found his voice to be raspy. Like if he hadn't drunk anything for days.

"**I don't need to answer any of your questions!" **Kyuubi barked out angrily. Angry not at Naruto, but at himself for not knowing the answer.

"I bet it's because you don't know the answer! Anyway, what the hell happened? I can barely remember what happened." Naruto yelled out, unsure where Kyuubi was. **'Damn that brat! How dare he talk to me like that!'**

"**You don't remember? You died from fighting Madara and the prick. Idiot! You should've freed me when you had the chance! I could've killed the Uchihas in one swipe of one of my tails! And stop with the yelling! I'm right behind you."** Kyuubi yelled back at Naruto.

Naruto turned around to see kyuubi staring at him with those big evil eyes. "I d-died!?!? Oh my Kami-sama! What am I gonna do! My village needs me, my people need me! Damn it, I was about to be the 6th hokage! All that training from Killer Bee and Baa-chan! And for what! To die! I am so stupid! I should've just killed Sasuke when I had the damn chance! But no I was still thinking of him as a fucking friend! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Naruto rambled on, pacing in circles.

"**Human…" Kyuubi started**

"-So stupid! Why was I born stupid"

"**Boy…"** Kyuubi said getting angrier.

"Damn him and Madara! I bet right now there killing everyone, every-"

"**Silence you imbecile! You didn't really die. Did you forget that the Akatsuki main job was to capture all Jinchuuriki ALIVE. When you failed to kill Sasuke cause of your stupidity, he stabbed you with his sword and you were at a death -like state." **Kyuubi explained. **'**_**Though the AkatsukI rules didn't stop the Uchiha boy from making a chidori and pluging it into Naruto.'**_Kyuubi mused. Remembering when Madara was too late to stop Sasuke, since Naruto blew him miles away wanting to fight Sasuke alone. '_**Stupid human'**_.

"So if I'm not dead, then where am I?" Naruto asked. "You and me are in the past" Kyuubi bluntly said, also prepared for the yelling and asking Naruto is going to do.

But supprisingly Naruto stayed quiet. _**'Maybe, just this one time, Naruto has learned yelling won't get you anywhere'. **_"In the past?!?! What the-? How the hell are we in the past? What did you do?" Naruto yelled. 'Damn it. Spoke too soon.'

"**(sigh) Okay listen closely cause I'm only going to say this once. I did not want to die or become mixed together with all the Bijuu to form the Juubi just for it to be sealed into Madara. I knew you were stupid enough to fall into the Akatsuki hands so I made a plan.** (at this, Naruto growled) **I've been working on it since your **_**council and all the leaders of the other village **_**decided it was best to send you onto an island to hide you. Idiots." **Kyuubi spat out the word council. He hated them even more than Naruto and Minato, but not the uchihas. Before Naruto was able to speak, Kyuubi continued on.

"**Though it took one year and a half to make, it did its job and this is where we are. In your mind, in the past."** Naruto remembered when he was told by killer Bee that they put us here to hide them and how he got angry at them.

_____________________________________________Flashback_____________________

"You do know why we are in here right, Naruto?" Bee said being serious for once.

Naruto looked up and said "No, but we've been here for a long time."

"We came here because our village leaders wants us to be hidden from the Akatsuki. Though I don't believe it's the best choice –" Bee started but Naruto decided to cut in.

"WHAT! To hide us! That makes no sense! We could really help out in the war! The Akatsuki will just kill anyone til' someone tells them where we are!" Naruto yelled out, gathering things like if he was going to leave.

"Hey Naruto where do you think you're going? You still have to train more! You're not ready for a war!" Bee said getting back into the rhyming habit. Naruto stopped, then sighed. "Well then let's get into training"

_________________________Flashback over________________________________

Naruto shook his head at the memory. That was two years ago. Naruto looked around. "Why is my mind like this? And where's your cage?"

"The timetravel technique has some effects. Like this, your entire mind has been wiped out. So your mind thinks I'm not here causing the disapearence of the mulky water and my cage. But I can't move near you at all." Kyuubi said.

"So what timeline are we in?" Naruto asked the demon. "Well let's go find out." The fox said as a very bright white light shined into Naruto eyes, causing him to go blind for a second.

____________________________________Scene change___________________________

"Where is Naruto-Baka!" Sakura screeched. "He's four hours late!" Not even considering if Naruto might be hurt or dead.

"Calm down Sakura. I'm sure Naruto has a good reason as to why he is late." Kakashi said in a calm voice. But in the inside he was worried. Naruto would never be late.

"He better have a good one!" Sakura yelled out to the world. Sasuke decided to join in. "The dobe is probably scared to have a mission like the one we just got back from."

At this Sakura screeched "Yeah scared! Unlike Naruto, you are brave and strong, Sasuke!" Kakashi frowned at his to students. Not liking what he was hearing. Wasn't it the one who defeated Haku Naruto, not Sasuke? And who was the one who was unconsious from fighting Haku? Sasuke or Naruto?

"Hmmm. Maybe he's in trouble. Let's look for him." The one eyed Jounin said behind his book. He assigned where to look for him to Sasuke. Sakura was to stay there if Naruto came.

"Okay Sasuke you look in the ramen shop. Got it? Good." Kakashi said as he sped away to Naruto's apartment, forgetting to tell Sasuke which ramen shop did Naruto always go to.

_________________________________Change of scene_________________________

"What the hell?" Naruto said as he looked around his old room. The blonde held his head with his palm as he stood up. He had a major headache. "Oh yeah." Naruto remembered his talk with Kyuubi in his mind.

Naruto looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. He was short. He hated being short when he was younger and was happy when he was taller than Sakura after he got back from the 2½ year training trip. But now he's short, again.

"**Hey look in the Brightside. You are taller than you were when you were 13."** A growl arose from Naruto mind. "Yeah, only about two inches." The blonde said grimly before walking out the bathroom, into his old kitchen. 'Kami, I hate this place.' Naruto thought.

Naruto was 18 when he got his new house. Though Tsunade suggested having his parents house, Naruto had declined saying that he wasn't ready to tell everyone that his parents were Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.

As Naruto was getting some instant ramen, he thought about something that can affect him and the village. 'Do I still have my powers?' the blonde thought, worried in the fact that he would have to learn everything from the beginning.

The blonde sat on the floor in weird position. Holding his hands together, Naruto breathed in and out slowly and opened his eyes.

_______________________________________Scene change____________________

Kakashi was right outside Naruto apartment when he heard screaming and yelling.

"Yes! Yes! I have it! Whoop! I don't have to learn it all over again!" Kakashi was pretty sure it was Naruto who was screaming. So instead of knocking, Kakashi opened the door to find out what his student was doing, only to find Naruto looking at him with his sage eyes wide opened with shock.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

Yep it's the end of the chapter. Hoped you all liked it. I'll update soon enough.


	2. surprise?

_**Hey I got you guys a new chapter. And hope you all had a great 4/20! I sure as hell did! Oh and if you want more information on this story and other stories that I will eventually do, go to my profile.**_

**Chapter: Surprise?**

"Hey can I ask you a personal question?"- Speaking

"**What is it human?"- Demon speaking or bijuu-mode jinkuuriki**

'_Are you a boy or girl?'- thinking_

'_**WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?!'- Demon thinking**_

'Oh shit! Oh fuck!' was some of the words Naruto were thinking when he stared at the wide-eyed Jounin with his toad-like eyes. "Hey Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing in my apartment?" Naruto said trying to act as if nothing was wrong.

As Naruto was deactivating sage-mode, Kakashi asked "W-what was that?" There was only one person he had seen with those sage eyes, and that was Jiraiya, the toad sannin, though Jiraiya had some weird effects, like his hands and feet were toad-like and his face as well.

Seeing Naruto using sage mode gave him a lot of questions. _How did he know how to use sage mode? Who he'd learn it from? Is he hiding his true strength?_

While Kakashi was debating on tons of questions, Naruto was coming up with a lie. "What was what?"

"What was with your eyes? Were you using sage-mode?" Kakashi asked unsure what Naruto would say. "Oh that! That was a-was a Genjustu! I saw a textbook in the academy about Jiraiya with his sage-mode on so I decided to see what it would look like on me. And since I'm not that great at genjustu, I could only change my eyes. H ehe." Naruto lied, pretending to be embarrassed by scratching the back of his neck.

"Hm." Kakashi started, unsure if he should believe Naruto or not. "Oh. Well come on our team is waiting for us."

"**Nice lie." **Kyuubi growled out in Naruto's head.

Naruto sighed inwardly in relief, though Naruto new that Kakashi is going to keep an eye on him for a while. He was glad that Tsunade had told him that lying is also part of a hokage's job.

____Flashback_______________________________________________________________________

"Hey Baaa-Chan, Baa-chaaaaaan! Where are we going?" 18 year old Naruto yelled out to Tsunade, although she was 5ft in front of him.

The older blonde eye twitched for the 3rd time in 20 minutes. Oh she knew Naruto was trying to annoy her. And if she didn't answer him, he would yell even more. So after she took deep breaths and remembered not to choke the future hokage, she answered.

"Okay fine. Listen up brat," Tsunade started as she and Naruto entered the interrogation center. "As you know being hokage is a hard job. You not only have to be powerful and strong, but also smart and skilled." Tsunade said as Naruto nodded in understanding.

"So we're here because…"

"…Because as a hokage, we have to make hard decisions, like lying." Tsunade said waiting for a load of questions to come forth. "Whatya mean 'lying'? I thought the saying goes "'the truth will set you free"'. Not the other way around." Naruto said confused.

"(sigh) okay for example, your father had to lie in order to protect your mother from stopping him into sealing Kyuubi into you for your mother's sake." Tsunade said in a low voice for only Naruto can hear. Though Naruto understood what Minato was trying to do by lying, he still believed in the saying.

"Okay so you're going to teach me how to lie." Naruto stated bluntly. Tsunade nodded as in saying 'pretty much',

"But that doesn't explain why we are here." Naruto said.

"Just get in here." Tsunade said pulling Naruto in where Anko was.

"Oh! Hokage-sama what are you doing in here today?" The snake mistress asked. "Well Anko-san, we are here to teach Naruto on how to lie." Tsunade said as she gave Anko a look that said 'ask no questions'.

"Hey I can lie pretty damn well." Naruto muttered although both Anko and Tsunade heard.

Tsunade turned to Naruto. "Oh really? Fine then. Were you the one who hid my sake last week?"

"Uhhh. Well of course not! W-why would I steal your sake? Pff like I would steal your sake… Hey what's with that look? Come on it could have been Shizune-san. Why do you always blame stuff on me?!?" Naruto scratched his neck slowly in embaressment as Anko stifled a laugh, and Tsunade looked between to either laugh at Naruto's horrible lie or choke him for stealing her sake.

"So when do we begin?" Naruto asked, impatient as always.

"Now."

**ONE WEEK LATER**

"**You're getting better. Now if only you were smart…"** Kyuubi let that sentence go on. It's been one whole week that Naruto was trained to lie.

"_Shut up."_ Naruto growled out to Kyuubi. Naruto had found out it was hard to lie. _Extremely _hard. He could never keep a straight face. Anko would let a snake bite him if his heart rate when up,or when he started to sweat. But it wasn't his entire fault! The room was way too hot for his taste. He had to control his emotions and body. Though he had passed the not sweating and heart rate stage at day 5. Problem was he just couldn't look straight into Tsunade's eyes and lie. It would feel like betraying a family member, which he would never do, mind you.

But, drastic times calls for drastic measures. So here was Naruto standing over a river, upside down, tied by his legs only by a thin rope.

"This is torture!" Naruto yelled out to Anko. Tsunade had to go to a meeting, which was bad for Naruto. _Really bad. _"Would you rather I hang you naked by your little _friend_ over a ditch with spikes?" Anko yelled back at Naruto and tried again to stifle a laugh when Naruto held his crotch and gave Anko the finger.

"Fuck you!"

It was so fun to torture the blonde. Though she could've tortured him even more but after he saved Konoha from Pain 2 years ago, everyone gained a high level of respect for the blonde. But, it still didn't mean she would go easy on him.

A couple of torture days later, Naruto had completed to lie. Though not 100%, he could still not stutter or be a nervous wreck.

______________________________________Flashback over__________________________________

"Well come on, the team is waiting for you." Kakashi said. Naruto shook his head from that memory, as he ran outside, to meet his worst enemy and a long lost dead friend.

________________Scene change_______________________________________________________

Killer Bee woke up to hear birds chirping from outside his home. "What the hell?" Bee looked around his home. And then he looked at his hands as if they were soaked with blood of his first kill.

"I-I'm alive! I'm alive?" Bee questioned himself. All he remembered was fighting Kisame with Naruto, Guy, Yamato and his sensei on the island. Before Killer Bee can say anything else, a voice arose from within his mind. **(1)**

"**Ah it's good to see my host alive and well."** The voice said.

"Hachibi! What happen I thought we were dead?"

"**Yes we were. But now we are not. You should thank that blonde student of yours, or, to be more precisely, Kyuubi." **The ox said. "So we are in the past?" Bee said while looking at the calendar, only to see he was about six years in the past.

"**Yes we are. I'd advise you to look for your student, and other jinjuuriki as well, and work together to stop the Akatsuki." **Hachibi suggested it to Killer Bee. "Other jinjuuriki?"

"**Well if you remember being in the future, I'm pretty sure other hosts will remember too."**

"So we are going to Konoha?" The rapper asked.

"**It's the only way."**

Oh yeah! I finished with more than a thousand words. Hoped you all like it! I will try to update everyday or every other day. So stay tuned!

(1)- The Hachibi is way friendlier to his host than Kyuuni is to Naruto.

And don't forget to check my profile for the stories I will do.

H


	3. Oh boy

_**Hey I gots you guys a new chapter! So enjoy! **_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own shit. **_

"Um. What are you doing?"- Speaking

"**Trying to find a way to break the seal.****"- Demon speaking or bijuu-mode jinkuuriki**

'_By licking yourself?'- thinking_

'_**Well I haven't taken a bath for 17 years!'- Demon thinking**_

**OH OKAY. SO LICKING YOUSELF IS THE ONLY WAY TO BREAK THE SEAL?- JUTSU**

**XXX__________________XXXXXX_____________________________________XXXXXXXXXXX**

'_What in the name of Kami was that light?' _Gaara questioned as he looked around. _'Why am back here again?'_

The red-head looked around his old bedroom. As he stood up, he held his head, which was in great pain. _'What the…? I haven't felt this great pain since I had…'_ Gaara trailed on with his eyes wide. _'__Shukaku!'_

"**Yes I'm back human! Haha for a moment there I thought I was gone for sure! Especially since they had added Hachibi to the statue! I should pay more respect to Kyuubi, to put off a stunt like that! Haha more chances for me to escape! Next time when I fight that blonde smut…"** (1)

Gaara had stopped listening when he said something about Kyuubi doing this.

"G-G-Gaara? U-Um Baki-sensei is waiting for uh all of us." Gaara heard a scared voice from the empty hall outside. You know since everyone is scared of Gaara, no one dares to live near his apartment.

'_Is that Kankuro? He sounds so young and scared. Oh no don't tell me we are in the past…?' _Gaara had thought while walking towards the bathroom, getting used to his short statue. _'It took me two years to be an appropriate height'_ the depressed ninja mused. He was so going to tease Naruto about him being shorter than him again.

Gaara thought how he used to act to people. Scary, mean, aggressive, scary, emotionless, insane, scary and so on. Ugh. He had hated himself for acting the way he did with everyone. And now he had to act like that again in order for no suspicion to a rise. Wouldn't it be weird if for a kid who has been terrifying to people most of his life to just be so suddenly happy and nice one day? Yeah it would. So he gathered all his control in not saying _"Sorry, I'll be there in a sec, Kankuro-san.",_ which would probably freak Kankuro out.

"Tell that worthless sensei of yours that I will be their soon enough." Kankuro had run back to his team as soon as Gaara finished his sentence. As much as Kankuro wanted to stand up to Gaara, he liked to stay alive as long as he could. And doing something like that would end it.

A copper tasted liquid had found its' way to Gaara's mouth when he had bitten it hard enough for it to bleed. Oh how badly he wanted to say _sorry_ or _just kidding._ But he couldn't.

After all the disagreements between on what he should do and all the side comments from Shikaku, Gaara had come out of his apartment to meet his long dead siblings and sensei.

_________S-S-Scene Change________________________________________________________

"Hey Sakura-chan!" A loud voice came from the left of Sakura which she knew who it was. The one and only Naruto.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screeched as she raised a fist. _'Ugh. Here it comes. After so long since I met her fist. And what's worse is that I can easily dodge it!'_ The blonde thought before getting punched by Sakura, which felt like a pinch to him.

"Where have you been baka?!?! You were later than Kakashi-sensei! And you made us lose time in what could have been training!" The Whitey/redhead (white and red make pink!) yelled as she choked Naruto.

"Now Sakura, I know Naruto was late, but there is no reason for choking him." Sakura stopped choking Naruto and huffed right before sitting down, wondering where Sasuke was.

"**Even after all these years. Tsk. Tsk." **Kyuubi said, shaking his head. Naruto ignored the comment and sat down near a tree. His bruise healed right after Sakura punched him.

'_Okay relax Naruto. He isn't evil yet. And plus killing him now would be a bad idea. I'll just have to wait. Or maybe I won't have to kill Sasuke at all. I can still change his mind can I?'_

"**No you idiot! Did you learn nothing from your past experience or must I show you again?! Did you forget that when you hesitated to kill him brunt me to use the past thing? Or how 'bout when he didn't hesitate to kill **_**your**_** villagers when that **_**Uchiha**_** attacked Konoha. Remember that family who pleaded and pleaded to have mercy, but did the Uchiha boy did? Or how about when he killed parents in front of children, children in front of parents! Killing after killing while you were staring in shock at what you thought was your best friend!" **

Naruto stared eye-wide, at nowhere particular. The fox was right.

___Flashback_______________________________________________________________________

"Please don't hurt my children! D-do you want m-money?" the young lady on her knees offered what looked like more than a thousand dollars. (Wow who the hell has that much in a purse!?!?).

"Look up here." A grim voice rose. The lady, while holding her crying child, looked up into Sasuke's gleaming eyes, tears falling down her bloodied cheek. Sasuke looked straight into the woman's teary eyes, seeing sadness, pain, lonesome. All of what Sasuke felt (though with anger), after Itachi killed… No after the council killed his whole clan. And this woman was crying just because he killed her husband!

Sasuke raised his Katana that he had since he was with Orochimaru. Isn't it ironic that he was working with a man he had thought he killed? Never mind that.

_SWISH_

A sound like metal going through skin. To be more precisely, it was a sword going through a woman's neck.

The child watched his mom's head roll down the street. (2) Sasuke looked at the young boy, about the age of 8. "Your parents were weaklings. They had no reason to live." The Uchiha said as he readied his katana. "And neither do you."

_SWOOSH_

Blood splattered Sasuke's face as he wiped his sword clean with a handkerchief. No facial expression on his face as he stared at Naruto's face above. He had been waiting for Naruto to come out from the building. When he didn't he had started killing random villagers who stood in his way. And he didn't do it fast. No, he did it slow and made sure they understood their pain. Or more so, his pain. But, after killing about 15 adults, he decided it wasn't working. But, he guessed killing a child did it.

"You killed villagers!" The blonde said it as if it was a bad thing to Sasuke.

'_Even after all these years he still thinks I like this village and he still views me as a friend. Ku. Ku. Ku, guess I have to show him what kind of friend I really am!' _

____Error…error… Flashback gone________________________________________

Kakashi looked at Naruto with a bit of worry. Naruto would right now be complaining on where was Sasuke but he was just sitting there. Eyes closed, teeth clenched, and fists clenched.

But before the Jounin could say anything to his student, a voice that Naruto would never want to hear again came.

"Wait the dobe was here the whole time?!?! I just looked over 10 ramen shops just to find out he's here!"

"S-Sasuke-kun! Naruto-baka just arrived! He overslept! Pf he probably was just too scared of having to face another mission like before!" The Sasuke fan girl said, hoping it would please Sasuke.

"Is that right? Pf scaredy cat. So tell me dobe, what are you afraid of? The dark, spiders, bunnies, cats, dogs…?" The stuck-up prick said. While Sakura was yelling 'yeah what are you afraid of?'

"That's enough both of you! Naruto is your teammate! You will treat him and other comrades the way you would want to be treated! I cannot believe I have to tell you this!" Kakashi mumbled the last part.

Sakura and Sasuke were speechless. They had never heard Kakashi yell at anyone before. And they were the first ones to see it. After their shock came down, the jounin gave a signal to apologize. Both Sakura and Sasuke stood up.

"N-Naruto I'm sorry." Quickly apologized Sakura to Naruto who said nothing, which kind of got her mad.

Though with Sasuke it was a different story. "Dobe I am _soooo _sorr-" Nothing was further said as Sasuke was punched. Hard.

Kakashi did a double-over, as he saw Naruto breathing heavily. "You bastard!" was heard from Naruto when he ran toward the Uchiha and went on the still recovering Sasuke. Punch after punch from Naruto to Sasuke was heard from a mile away. Of course that was stopped when Kakashi blocked Naruto's punch toward Sasuke's already bruised up face.

Kakashi carried Sasuke over his shoulder and carried Naruto from his collar. 'And I was just going to tell them the Chunin exam is in two weeks and that they had the rest of the day of!'

"What is the matter with this team? We have one bullying the other, one beating the other, and one who is a trouble-maker! You guys maybe genin, but that doesn't mean I can't send you back to the academy! I shouldn't even give you the papers to submit into the chunin exam! But you should be grateful that I have faith in you for completing your goals. _'well except Sasuke's'_" Kakashi said after he laid Sasuke and Naruto down.

"Now fill in these papers if you want to enter the Chunin exams. If one of you doesn't than the other two cannot go. So make choices now. And arrive here, with the papers, at 6 a clock am sharp! I will put you guys into teamwork training like never before. Since you guys obviously can't work with each other, then we will have to do teamwork training for the rest of the two weeks instead of individual training I was planning to do. No go home and rest." Kakashi said sternly. Team 7 looked off where Kakashi walked away.

No one said anything. No asking for dates. No mocking or teasing. Nothing. Sakura tried saying something but failed and left with a good bye.

"Naruto I'm sorry." Sasuke said and leaped away to bandage up his face.

Naruto sat there on the bridge. _'I'm going to have to wait to kill him.'_

"**Yes you are. You did well. And did you see how he said he's sorry? Sorry? For what? For destroying and killing your people?!?! You cannot trust anything he says." **The fox stated.

'_You're absolutely right. I cannot trust him at all. Even if he isn't evil yet. Uchiha Sasuke, I swear to Kami, my friends, dad, mom, and my senseis, that I will kill you slowly and painfully for all you did.'_

Naruto walked away to his home. Not bothering to look at the glaring people.

'_**Ahh yes. He is falling to my plan. It may take a while, but I can be patient'**_ Kyuubi thought, smirking all the way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX___________________________________XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_________________-

Finally! Phew! Haha you really thought that kyuubi cared at all about naruto or konoha? Of course not!

(1)-it was either Naruto or Deirdara. Pick either one

(2)- was I the only one who thought that was funny?

Anyways hoped you all enjoyed! Reviews will be appreciated!

Oh and pairings? Should there be pairings or no pairings? It's fine as long as there are no gay pairings (no offence gays). No NaruHina or NaruSaku or Sasu/anyone. No NaruHina cause I don't the pairings are right together. For this story NaruSaku won't work. Sasuke is a prick. Enough said.


	4. Chuunin exam day

_**Yo! Another chapter, starting at the chunnin exam. So enjoy! Oh and sorry for not updating!**_

**Disclaimer: don't own naruto.**

**__________________________xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx________________________**

"_Naruto…" _

"_Kakashi? W-what happened?"_

"_M-Madara is strong Naruto. You are the only one who can defeat him. I believe in you, N-Naruto."_

"_K-Kakashi? Kakashi! No, NO! Not you too Kakashi. Not you too!" Naruto sobbed out. All he knew was that Kakashi is dead. Just like every other sensei he had._

"_Sorry about that Naruto-kun. He was in my way." _

_Naruto looked up, eyes red from crying. It was Madara._

"_Now it's your turn." The orange mask wearing Madara said before plunging towards Naruto._

"_Your turn to die." _

_________________________________________________________________________x____

Naruto sat straight up from the dream. Well more like memory. He was breathing hard and sweating.

'_That was the past. It doesn't matter now. I have this one last chance to change the future'_

Naruto ran his hair back with his hand.

'_Today is the chunnin exam, where Orochimaru invaded Konoha. Whatever choice I make in the exam can change the future from here.'_ Naruto thought before getting up and doing some normal morning routines.

"**The chunnin exam should be easy for you, being one of the strongest shinobi in Konoha." **Kyuubi said.

And it was true. Naruto had found out he did have all his powers back, which he was extremely glad for. Re-learning all the jutsus and other techniques was not what Naruto was ever looking forward to. Especially the Hiraishin. What was hard though, was that he needed to find the 3-edged kunai in order to do the Hiraishin. It was very hard to find, but he had eventually found it in the hokage's office.

"Phew! Done with my morning exercise! Now to get ready to meet the team."

Naruto looked through his closet only to find his orange jumpsuits.

'_I guess I have to wear these. I lived through them once, so I can live with them again'_

After putting the jumpsuit on, Naruto left his apartment, eating an apple along the way.

"So Kakashi, did you put your team up for the chunnin exam?" Asked Asuma.

"Yeah I did, I just hope I won't regret it." Kakashi said putting his book down.

Confused, Asuma asked "Why do you say that?" Kureani perked up in the conversation.

"Well my team is not working well together." Seeing the confused faces of Kureani and Asuma, Kakashi went on.

"Sasuke is always tormenting Naruto. Sakura is always with Sasuke and beating up Naruto as well as telling him he is not strong as Sasuke is."

"And Naruto?" Asuma asked expecting to hear how Naruto complains about getting stronger and the boring D-rank missions.

"Naruto is actually is the one who is trying to cooperate. I guess since I yelled at all of them a week ago, Naruto had settled in his head that complaining will get you nowhere and that teamwork will make it easier in the chunnin exam." Though even after Kakashi yelled at his team, they are still acting the way they used to, even though Naruto had settled down a bit.

"Really? Naruto? That's surprising. I think your team must be the worst people to put together." Asuma said what he thought.

"Well I have the sharingan so I have to teach Sasuke how to use it. Naruto was personally my choice. And Sakura was just picked randomly." Now Asuma was more confused.

"I thought the one with the highest scores go with the lower scores?"

At the question, Kakashi snorted mentally, _'They do unless the council decides to join in on team choosing'_

"They do. Sasuke was the one with the highest score and it just so happens to be that Naruto had one of the lowest scores. And I chose Naruto for a reason I cannot tell you." Kakashi said. Kakashi did not need to use his sharingan to tell what Asuma's question was going to be.

But before anyone can say anything else…

"KAKASHI! MY ENTIRNAL RIVAL!"

Guy decided to come in. "That's my cue to leave. See you later!" Kakashi poofed out, putting back the happy attitude.

"MY RIVAL! SO HIP AND COOL! I MUST BEAT HIM ONE DAY!" With that Guy left.

"So uh Kureani, want to go get some lunch?" Asuma asked, ignoring what just happened.

"Well we should go meet our teams in the chunnin exams now, so maybe after the chunnin exam."

Asuma was a little put down, but nodded. "Okay then, see you later Kureani."

With that Asuma left.

________________________________Scene change__________________________________

'_Seeing all these glares again is driving me insane! I had worked so hard for them to treat me right and after I beat Pain I had got respect. And now I have to start all over again!'_  
**"Well then you have something to look forward to." **Kyuubi growled. He wanted to sleep, but his host just kept on talking and talking.

'_That's true. Even though—Wait is that Kankuro holding Konohamaru?' _Naruto than had a memory flash about what was happening. _'Oh yeah I think I remember this. The first time I met Gaara and his siblings.'_

Gaara was trying to remember the chuunin exam. Which was clear to him. It was the most memorable moment of his life. The chuunin exam is where he had changed from being a completely deranged psycho to a nice gentle human.

"Let me go! I am the grandson of the Hokage! I can have your funeral planned!" Kankuro just chuckled at the yelling Konohamaru.

"Ha. Well that just makes it even better. I will teach you a lesson on manners!"

At this exact time Sasuke and Sakura came in the scene. "Hey Naruto-baka! Where were you! We had to wait 3 hours!_"_

'_I really have to start getting my bearings. I keep forgetting I have a team.' _ Naruto was so used to working and training alone, since every person on his team was busy. Sakura with all her medical things, Kakashi was always on missions for the sake of Konoha, and even though Danzo had died, someone had replaced him, which meant ROOT was still ongoing. But, it wasn't only them who were busy, it was him as well. With training the Kyuubi and all, took a lot of time. Naruto had expected more gathering of friends after the Pain invasion, but it turned out differently.

Anyway, Naruto had figured out that he would have to show what a powerful ninja he was. Though it would have to wait considering he was dealing with a bunch of genins. Speaking of which, he was dealing with some now.

"Hey drop him now!" The blond growled out as he searched for his teammates to find Sakura close to him and Sasuke nowhere to be found.

'_Sasuke really needs to learn how to hide his chakra signature.' _It was like if he wasn't trying at all. The whiskered boy laughed mentally. It felt good knowing that you're stronger than the person you hate.

"Oh and are you going to stop me, short stuff? Watch me take him apart!"

At that, Sakura was afraid. _'What is with this guy?'_

Naruto sighed. Obviously he wasn't. Why would he? What good will it do him if he were to kill a child, the grandson of the Hokage, no less. Not only will he get executed, but it will get him in trouble with Gaara, which Kankuro seemed to be terrified of.

With all the thinking Naruto was doing, Kankuro decided to just mess with the guy by beating him up. As he was about to raise a fist headed for Konohamaru, a small rock had magically found it's' way to his hand. It hit hard enough for Kankuro to let go of Konohamaru.

"Ow! What the?"

"You're a long way home. You're out of your league." Sasuke said coolly as he tossed a rock up in the air and caught it.

"Sasuke! You're so cool!" Though in spite of herself, Temari agreed with what Sakura said.

'_Mm. A hottie. Too bad I'm from Sand.' _Temari face was tinged red.

"Another one to piss me off?" Kankuro did not like the situation. He looked at himself above Konoha genins. And getting insulted by one was pissing him off.

While the girls were thinking about how cool Sasuke was, Konohamaru was questioning his _boss._

"Hey boss, why aren't you cool like that?"

Naruto had almost laughed at that. If you had to be like Sasuke to be cool, Naruto would just rather stay his annoying self.

"Whatya talking about? I'm cool! I could've pounded Kankuro if I wanted to." At that, Naruto wanted to slap himself. Kankuro never mentioned his name. But it didn't matter, it seemed Konohamaru found it better to watch Sasuke crumble a rock.

Naruto sighed once again. He's been doing that a lot lately. And he has a feeling he would be sighing a lot in the future.

The blonde had gathered up all his acting skills, and faked out a mad expression towards Sasuke which to people who really know him, (like Gaara and his future friends) can only see through.

Gaara chuckled at Naruto's expression. It was totally fake. Oh and by the way, Gaara doesn't laugh. He's more of a chuckler, not laugher or a giggerler. A chuckler. Anyway it was about time Gaara stepped out.

"I really despise those people who are all talk and no show." Kankuro had said after Sasuke made a comment. Taking the crow out got everyone's attention.

"Taking the crow out now?" Temari asked, surprised. Kankuro ignored her and set his puppet in front of him. Not a second later a voice a rose.

"Kankuro back off. You are an embarrassment to our village."

Gasps was heard from everyone but Naruto and Gaara himself. Sasuke was in the most shock, though he didn't show it.

'_How did he get there? I didn't even sense him. With that kind of skill, he can be up to Kakashi-sensei's level.'_ Though Sasuke didn't sense Gaara, but Naruto did. Though Naruto was a bit confused. It was like if Gaara sent a chakra flare toward him as if he was to tell or signify Naruto of something. Like as if Gaara were to tell him that he…

A lit up bulb flashed above Naruto's head. _'Is he from the future too?'_

"Uh, they challenged us first Gaara!"

"Shut up. Or I will kill you." Gaara stated bluntly. "R-right. I sorry Gaara I'm totally out of line."

Gaara was having a hard time keeping an attitude like that. He had to bite his tongue in order to say it's okay, or it doesn't matter, but mostly I'm not going to kill you.

Naruto's eyes went wide, as well as the other genins, but for different reasons. Naruto saw Gaara bite his tongue when his jaw moved from left to right as if he was struggling to say something.

"**Huh, well isn't that interesting? I also transported all the other jinchurikies back in time."**

'_Why are you just finding this out now?' _

"**I never knew. I'm just as surprised as you are."**

If Gaara was brunt back in time, it meant the others were most likely to return back in time. Which meant Killer Bee was still alive! Training with Killer Bee was as much of an annoyance, but it was also fun.

"I'm sorry if Kankuro gave you any trouble." The red head said. Gaara felt Sasuke's eyes on him, studying him. He turned to Naruto for a slight nod and vanished to the ground.

Sasuke was unsure of Gaara. He knew he had to look out for Gaara. Sasuke thought he'd seen the red head nod towards Naruto, but immediately shook his head from the thought. Why would someone acknowledge a loser like him? He sure as hell didn't. Then again, Sasuke was told by Kakashi that Naruto defeated Haku at the bridge.

Sasuke was too busy of thinking that he missed the extremely short conversation with Gaara and Naruto. As Sasuke saw Gaara and his team leave, he stepped down from the tree he was in.

"Hey you! Identify yourself!" Sasuke yelled out to Gaara.

"Who me?" Temari blushed thinking that Sasuke was going to ask her out.

"No the one with the gourd. What's your name?"

"My name is Gaara, Gaara of the Sand." Gaara turned around, looking straight into Sasuke's eyes. "Who are you?" Though Gaara knew exactly who he was. He wasn't only Sasuke Uchiha, but a traitor who destroyed his best friend's village, who he now hates.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke looked as if Gaara should be honored to know who he was. But, Gaara couldn't give a shit. He was the son of the Hokage, he didn't judge people for their clans.

Naruto decided to pipe in seeing how being quite isn't how Naruto acts. "Hi! I bet you're dying to know my name, right?"

Gaara mouth twitched. He wanted to smile and chuckle. But, psycho Gaara doesn't smile at all. He smirks and laughs insanely.

"I can care less on whom you are." Gaara smirked on what Naruto's reaction would be, even though he did care who Naruto was.

'_Oh you son of a bitch'_ Naruto mentally laughed, but to anyone else it was a blow to their face. This is how Gaara and Naruto act with each other. Well ever since Naruto had went into Gaara's head that he didn't owe him anything and Naruto told him to lighten up. It took a while, but it eventually gone through.

As Gaara's team left, Sasuke smirked at the thought of being interesting to Gaara. Seeing how Gaara is strong. "Let's go to the exam." Sasuke said sternly, for no questions to be asked.

________________Scene change_____________________________________________

"What do you mean my brother was not at his apartment?" A (the Fourth **Raikage**) yelled out to his assistant.

"I-I don't know sir, his door was wide open and cabinets were open and and he uh left this note for you at his night stand." The poor assistant gave the note to the Raikage.

_Dear Brother,_

_I'm sorry to tell you through a note that I'm running away. Don't worry I'll be back one day. I have some business to take care of. _

_Love your brother Bee,_

_P.S. Hachibi says bye too!_

"Oh my God, I cannot believe this happened! Hey go get some ANBU out and search for Bee. Well what are you waiting for? And invitation? GO!" A yelled out to his assistant, who scrambled away in fear.

'_I knew this would happen. I just didn't think now it would! It's dangerous out there, especially for a jinchuriki! He doesn't even know how to fully control the Hachibi! Brother what are you thinking?'_

_____scene change_________________________________________________________

'_I wonder if Naruto got my hand signals. I need to talk to him about all this.' _Gaara thought as he and his used-to-be-dead-but-now-alive siblings walked with him through the door into what seemed to be a waiting room for the upcoming test. _'Ah. I remember this part of the exam. Where we have to cheat and not get caught in order to pass. Or in Naruto's case, not do anything at all.' _Gaara remembered when Naruto told him that he left the test blank and he still passed. Those were the times.

________________________________oooooooo_____________________________________

Naruto and his team headed upstairs just in time to see Tenten get pushed down by two people who are blocking the entrance, in what was supposed to be their room for the exam. But to Naruto and Sasuke, it was clearly a Genjustu. _'Wow someone must be an idiot to not see that's a Genjustu'_

"**You didn't see it as a Genjustu before, Idiot"**

'_Hey! I was young and dumb! Anyways it's better to not tell them it's a Genju-' _Naruto couldn't finish his thought because of someone who decided it was a good idea to have more people in the exam and a less chance for becoming a chunnin.

"Both of you step aside and let me through. And while your add it, release the Genjustu, we're going to the third floor." There was a couple of 'we are in the third floor' and 'who is this guy'.

'_Damn it Sasuke! We're supposed to hide our strength, not show it off!'_

"**Well that's an Uchiha. An ignorant fools who causes disaster for everyone." **

"Well, well. Looks like you saw through the illusion." As one of the guys said this the illusion worn off and it showed the number 201 instead of 301. "Well now let's see you deal with this!"

The guy with white things on his face led a kick towards Sasuke's face, and vice versa. Naruto decided not to interrupt seeing how Lee already did.

'_Ah. It's good to see Lee alive and well. As well as Neji.'_ Naruto tried not to remember those sad moments of his life of when his friends died. It was hard on everyone, especially Tenten. Rumors had it said she cried for days.

"Hey Lee what about the deal we had of not showing our skill?" Lee looked at Tenten sheepishly. "I know but-"

"Never mind, forget it." Tenten shook her head at Lee. He can be annoying.

Lee looked at Sakura and walked towards her with a blush on his face. "My name is Rock Lee. You're Sakura, right? I want you to be my girlfriend. I vow to protect you with my life." Lee said this with a nice guy pose. You know, when someone grins and their teeth are shining and they put their thumb up.

Sakura face planted. "Definitely… not." Well there goes Lee's ego. "Huh? Why not."

"Cause you're a freak!" Lee's head went down. Naruto wanted to say something to cheer him up, but Naruto knew Lee wasn't set down. Lee was those ones who will always try again. Like him.

"Hey you. Over here. What's your name?" It was more of a demand than a question. Well whatever Neji says that's meant to be a question was a demand.

Naruto snorted as he remembered the irony in things. For example, Gaara and Neji had thought Naruto was a loser. A nobody, who was weak and a liability. And guess who beat them. The same person they had thought was a weakling. And now he's stronger than ever. For some reason Naruto couldn't wait to fight Neji. It wouldn't be much of a challenge.

"I don't think you should be asking people's name without introducing yourself first." Sasuke told Neji, who got mad at his demand not being answered.

Naruto looked over at Tenten, who was blushing._ 'I don't get it.'_ What Naruto didn't get was what girls found in Sasuke. He was mean and a show off. And he was conceited just because of his surname. He hated it.

"Hey Sasuke-kun and Naruto, let's go!" Sakura led them to the right room on the floor above.

As team 7 was walking towards the right door, Lee stepped out and asked Sasuke to fight him. In which Sasuke just thought it was going to be easy. But before those two fought, Lee told Sakura, she was his love and blew kisses towards her, which she dodged. And then made a comment on his hair and eyebrows.

Naruto wasn't sure on what to do. Not on the situation that's going on now, but on what he's going to do when he fought. He obviously wasn't going to show all his skills, unless he wanted questions to be asked.

After the fight (more like beat down on Sasuke), Lee got slapped by a turtle and an exact replica, except older, came out and told him his wrongs. After Lee apologized and said he wasn't the top rookie, Neji was, he left where ever his team was. Not before Lee and Guy hugged and a sunset appeared behind them.

"So, I guess the Uchiha isn't what they say they are." Naruto couldn't help but say that. It was just too funny on what Sasuke's reaction would be.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naruto unsure on what to say. Well Sasuke wasn't sure.

"Sasuke is the strongest Gennin there is!" Sakura yelled out as if the fight scene didn't just happen.

"If he was then he would've beaten Lee without a sweat. But, look at him now." And she did. He looked beaten up. He was breathing hard too.

"Shut up Naruto! You would've been unconscious right now if you fought that freak!" Naruto was now angry at Sakura.

"Don't call Lee a freak just because he's stronger than you and Sasuke!" At this Sakura was shocked. She had never thought she would be yelled at Naruto. Naruto, the one who kept asking her out. The one who she believed was weak and stupid just yelled at her for being weak and stupid. Sasuke was still breathing hard to say anything so the room they were in was quite.

Naruto sighed. All this stress from being in the past was so much to take in, it was getting to him. "Okay look, I'm sorry, I'm just going through a rough patch. Uh let's just go. We already wasted a lot of time." No one talked just walked into room 301. Not before talking to Kakashi.

When team 7 walked in, Sasuke and Sakura were surprised to see this much of a competition which got her nervous. It wasn't only how much there was but on how they looked is what got her nervous. They looked tough. Like if they been through a whole lot and that when they fight, it's a fight to the death.

"Saaasukayy! Where've ya been all this time?" Ino swung her arms around Sasuke from behind, groping him. "I really missed that hot face of yours."

Sakura was mad. Mad enough to forget she was in a room full of scary looking gennin that could probably kill her within a second and yell.

After Ino and Sakura insulted each other, Ino's team came. "You guys are here too? How troublesome. I didn't this was going to be lame"

"Huh look it's the three stooges, lazy, annoying and Fa-I mean the one who eats a lot." Naruto said making sure he didn't say fat to Chouji.

"Hey listen here shrimp! You know what? Never mind, you're a waste of time." Shikamaru just shook his head. A wise man once told him to never fight with an idiot. They will bring you down to their level with experience. The thing is, Naruto is not an idiot, well not anymore he isn't.

'_I need to speak with Gaara about Orochimaru being here.' _Naruto looked around to find Gaara and found him in the corner with his team. As he was heading there, he was stopped by Kiba.

"You are here too? Well this is great." Kiba said sarcastically.

"Not now Kiba. I have to do something." Naruto tried to look passed him to see if Gaara was still there, in which he was.

"Kiba I think you should leave N-Naruto alone." The shy Hyuuga said. Now Hinata was a mystery to Naruto before, when he was young and dumb. But now, it was different. _'So she loved me all these years and I never knew. Was I an idiot or what?'_ As much as Naruto appreciated being loved romantically by Hinata, he himself did not love her that way. She was just not right for him. Then again he didn't know who he was right with.

Naruto looked around to see Kiba talk to Chouji about something which gave him time to walk to Gaara and talk to him._ 'Well here goes nothing.'_

__________________________oooooo________________________________________-

**And Finished! My longest chapter yet. Oh and I did change when team 7 met Gaara and his team to the day of the chunnin exam. Btw there will be no pairings (SORRY), for this story anyway. Reviews would be nice. **


	5. What's the Plan?

_**Yo! I came with a new chapter! So like always, Enjoy! Oh and sorry for not updating. I was sick with laziness. It has no cure so… Anyways who read manga 499? After I read that I was like WTF. Who else was like that? I couldn't believe it! I won't spoil it for the people who hasn't read the chapter, but anyone who hasn't, well read it! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **_

_**_**_**LINE_**

"_Where is Kankuro?" Gaara looked through the dying man's eyes, as if they would tell him his answer to the question. _

"_H-he was fighting an A-Akatsuki member. I-I think his n-n-name is S-Sasori" Blood started to seep out of the young man's mouth like a small fountain. "W-Wait! Don't die now! Is he okay? Answer me, damn it!" _

_The sand ninja gasped. His body trying to take in oxygen, which was hard since his blood is choking him. Gaara stood up, letting the lifeless body on the dirt ground. There was no time. Gaara had to find his brother. The only sibling he had left. He couldn't lose him. _

"_I want all of you to help the injured. I'll deal with the Akatsuki member." One of the men raised an eyebrow. He didn't like this situation. "Are you sure? We can hel-" _

"_NO! Go now! I need to help my brother alone. This Akatsuki member doesn't have mental abilities. He is undead." With that, Gaara left, wasting no time for argument. _

"_Well you heard our leader. Let's go!" The sand ninjas jumped away looking for any injured. The bomb had hurt many. It was a giant bird, in what looked to be made out of clay. The used-to-be-dead Akatsuki members were now reborn, but still soulless. The Fourth Great Ninja War might as well be the end of the ninja world. Unless of course someone went back in time to change the future…_

____Back_TO_Present_

Gaara shook his head from the memory. It was too painful to think about the past. This was his second chance. He could save his siblings and his village that was destroyed from Deirdara and his bombs. Either that or something worse can happen. Gaara quickly shook his head again. He can't think like that. It will just bring more horrible memories. The red-head glanced around, feeling a familiar presence going towards him.

"So uh, you're Gaara right? Well my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm pleased to meet you." Temari and Kankuro looked between Gaara and Naruto, surprised to see someone brave enough to introduce their selves to Gaara.

Seeing no reaction from Gaara, Kankuro decided to step in. "Hey shrimp, how 'bout you get lost before I-"

"Temari, Kankuro, give Uzumaki and me a minute." The said people shot a surprised look to Gaara.

"Uh sure Gaara, we'll leave." Both Temari and Kankuro walked away. Close enough to see them, but far enough to not hear what their saying.

"So Gaara, how does feel to have Ichibi back?" Naruto said with a smile, making sure no one was watching what they're saying and anyways everyone else's attention was at the rookies. "Ha very funny. It's horrible. I never knew someone can talk more than you can."

Naruto almost punched Gaara playfully, but realized they were in the past where if someone punched Gaara, their dead. Not sure where to begin, Naruto took a deep breath. "What the fuck are we going to do?"

"Well considering that you brought another jinchuuriki in the past, we'll have to wait for all the other jinchuurikies to come and then figure out the plan then. But before then, we'll have to change history, like the invasion of Konoha." Gaara definitely wanted to change things, like injuring Lee so bad that it could've cost his ninja career.

Naruto thought about Gaara's plan. How the hell are they going to meet the other jinchuurikies? "I can barely remember what happened here. Only the major things like the 3 exams, my fights, and when I met Orochimaru for the first time." As soon as Naruto finished the sentence, a thought crossed his mind. _'Speaking of Orochimaru, Kabuto is here too.'_

Kabuto turned out to be a big problem in the future. Gaining all of Orochimaru's powers made Kabuto into a dangerous person, especially when he joined Akatsuki and revived all those dead Akatsuki members.

"What's on your mind?" Gaara interrupted Naruto's thoughts. But, before Naruto can say anything, a rough voice arose. Both Gaara and Naruto missed the mini-fight between Kabuto and a Sound ninja.

"It's time to start. My name is Ibiki Morino, your proctor for the first exam." By the time Ibiki finished his sentence, Naruto was already back with his team.

"Naruto where were you?" Sakura asked with a rushed whisper. Coming up with a quick lie, Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "I had to go to the bathroom. Why? Missed me?" Naruto teased just for the fun of it. Of course there was going to be a difference on reactions between this Sasuke fan girl and Naruto's best friend. The older Sakura would've playfully smacked his shoulder and laugh it out, but this Sakura, bangs him on his head. "Why would I miss you? Why can't you be more like Sasuke, more serious?" Sakura again replied in a whisper. Naruto liked the other non-Sasuke fan girl Sakura. She was nicer, in a way. He thought about how he used to chase Sakura around, asking for dates. Now what? Does he still love her? Maybe. He didn't know for sure. His love for Sakura just stopped. Naruto had a lot to do and barely saw Sakura. All the Fourth Ninja War crap got him busy. It got everyone busy. With training 'til you drop and civilians gathering their things, everyone was busy.

Naruto took his seat on where he was assigned to sit. This brought back way too many memories. "Alright now BEGIN!" Morino yelled out. _'Well this'll be easy. All I have to do is the exact same thing as before. Nothing.' _Naruto of course wasn't going to sit back with his hands on the back of his head. That will cause suspicion.

"N-Naruto-kun, let's do our best." A soft whisper spoke. Naruto head snapped to Hinata. He hadn't even known she was there. "Uh, yeah, sure." It was weird, knowing that someone was in love with you and you never even known it. Naruto felt stupid of being so oblivious of Hinata's love interest in him. It was so obvious she liked him. She blushed, a new shade of red for just looking at him, and fainted if he got close to her.

Back to the point at hand, Naruto had to fake out an expression of confusion and annoyance. He could tell both of his teammates were hoping he got what this exam was for. Well now he understood.

Gaara was thinking of a plan about how to deal with Orochimaru. Even if he controlled himself from being out of control and into Ichibi's hands, Orochimaru will probably still go on with his plan. But what if he met Naruto when Naruto and his team met Orochimaru? Maybe they can fight him together. But, then he and Naruto will have to explain themselves to their teammates. Maybe that's a good thing. Telling other people about them being from the future, but the consequences? Was it worth it? Or maybe Naruto can fight alone. Will he defeat Orochimaru or will Naruto stand dead at Orochimaru's feet? Gaara knew Naruto was more than strong enough to level Orochimaru, no doubt. But what if something went wrong?

All of his 'what ifs' are making him a bit apprehensive. Anything can go wrong.

After the grueling 45 minutes of the 9 question exam and many people caught for cheating, the test was finally over. Naruto sighed. _'Finally it's over. Now for the tenth question.'_ It was a long 45 minutes for him. And once again he felt so damn stupid for not knowing Hinata loved him. The way she stuttered when he asked why she would let him cheat of her was a big sign, especially if she only does that to him.

"Alright pencils down. I will now tell you the rules of the tenth question." So as Ibiki went on telling the rules of the tenth question, the room became quiet with shock, with a few exceptions.

There were a few of 'That's not fair' and 'this is fucking bullshit'. "Well life isn't fair. And it's your luck you have me as a proctor." Ibiki laughed at the genins being so naïve. "Alright now chose. Do you want to stay and risk your chance of becoming chunin? Or leave, waiting six months for another chunin exam. The choice is yours. Remember if one team member leaves, that persons team has to go to."

Team by team left, afraid of never becoming a chunin. This time Naruto was going to keep his trap shut. Last time he motivated other teams to stay, making it the largest genins to enter the second part of the exams. Though there was like 20 teams left out of 50, so 60 people were entering the second exam, including Orochimaru.

"Now it's time to tell you that you all pass. Congratulations." After the moment of pencils dropping and shock written in most of the genins faces, one genin yelled "What was the point of the test!" Which Ibiki responded to tell them it was how to gather information without alerting anyone and the tenth question was all about taking risks and blah blah blah. Naruto had heard this before and didn't need to hear this again. Naruto zoned Ibiki out until the sound of glass breaking entered Naruto ears.

"Hey maggots, my name is Anko Mitarashi, I am your knew proctor for the second exam! Wow twenty teams Ibiki. Losing your touch are you now?" Anko laughed as Ibiki just glared. "Alright genins follow me!" Anko screamed jumping out of the broken glass window. Slowly genins went out the door, going where ever Anko was going. The last 'genins' were Gaara and Naruto.

"So made a plan?" Gaara looked up to Naruto, since he was sitting, not really sure what the plan is. "I'm not really sure. It can go bad or good. I had evaluated ways to defeat Orochimaru without causing suspicion to rise. It came with no results." Naruto not really understanding, tilted his head to the side.

"So what you're saying is we can stop or even kill Orochimaru, but there will be questions from people." Gaara just nodded and walked to where the exit was. "I was thinking we should tell someone, but decided it might not be a good idea."

"And why not? I was planning on telling on Ero-sennin or Tsunade." Gaara at first considered it, not sure if they should tell anyone else who doesn't know about their time traveling adventures. "Maybe after we meet the Jinchuurikies. Now let's go before we get in trouble." Gaara walked out the exit, leaving Naruto in a thinking pose. _'Gaara is right. We need to find a way to do things without causing any questions. My teammates are already thinking something is wrong with me.'_ Naruto then jumped through the hole where Anko had came in and out from, heading to the forest of death.

**_Change of scene_**

"So, how long until Konoha?" A blonde woman asked the man with circular glasses. "We have a few hours left to go. Though, we would've of been there if you hadn't been so slow!" Killer Bee wrote what he said in a little black book.

"What! T-too slow? You came to me at a 4 a.m.! And stop with the rhyming!" Yugito yelled at Bee, still tired from the once again restless sleep.

"So, who's this Uzumaki kid you keep talking about? And what plan?"

Killer Bee looked at her, shocked that she didn't know who the 'Uzumaki kid' is. Then realization hit. _'Oh yeah! She died before anyone knew of Naruto.'_ Killer Bee straightened up, something he does when he gets serious. "Naruto holds the last, strongest, and definitely not the smartest, bijuu out there. And that stubborn fox didn't want to except death, so he did something to get Naruto sent back to the past. Though I think the fox didn't know he was going to bring back all the other jinchuurikies." Bee mumbled the last part.

Yugito was perplexed. **"That fox sure is strong. Ain't he, kitten?" **Yugito just ignored Nibi, focusing on how the hell time traveling is possible. "Wow. What about Uzumaki Naruto? Is he any good?"

"Any good? He's the best and only student I ever had! He kind of reminds me of, well, me. Ah yes, I remember the first step he had to do, which was to beat Kyuubi. He did a good job too. And he uses senjutsu that gathers natural energy making stronger and a lot of other things. I don't really know any details"

"So then, what's the plan?"

"What 'plan'?"

"The plan after we reach Konoha! You weren't just planning on barging in Konoha, hoping to run into Naruto while getting chased by ninjas, were you?" That was exactly what Killer bee was thinking; of course Bee wasn't going to say that aloud.

"Well I-uh…, I got it! Right now are probably the chunin exams, so it wouldn't be too hard to get in there. After we do, all we have to do is find Naruto. I'm pretty sure he thought a plan by now. Anyways there's no time to lose! I want to get into Konoha to catch a snooze!" Bee said before running in top speed, followed by Yugito Nii.

_**That's it! Finished a new chapter! Oh and I might be starting a new story soon but I definitely won't forget to update chapters for this story. **_

_**Tune in again! Reviews are appreciated.**_


End file.
